Verhängnisvolles Erbe
by CKLizzy
Summary: Beka erfährt von ihrem Erbe und was es ihr einbringt... Beka/Tyr - überarbeitet, 05/09


**VERHÄNGNISVOLLES ERBE**

_- zum Schreibwettbewerb in der Andromeda-FanFiction-Yahoogroup, Thema "Retter in der Not - _

Titel: Verhängnisvolles Erbe

Autor: CK

Rating: R

Pairing: Beka/Tyr

Inhalt: Beka erfährt von ihrem Erbe - und was es ihr einbringt...

Discl.: Die Andromeda und ihre Crew gehören Tribune Entertainment, Gene Roddenberry und Fireworks. Ich leihe mir das "Material" nur und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. Alles, was nicht aus Andromeda bekannt ist, gehört schlicht und einfach mir ( (c) 2003 by CK).

* * *

Es war bereits tiefe Nacht, als eine junge, blonde Frau durch eine der Ladenpassagen - wenn man sie denn so nennen konnte - der Sandrino-Drift schlenderte. Zu dieser Zeit war nie viel los auf der Raumstation, auf der sonst immer recht reges Treiben herrschte. Nur hier und dort huschten ein paar dunkle Gestalten durch die Gänge, was allerdings ebenfalls nichts Ungewöhnliches war.

Schließlich erreichte die Frau die Bar, die sie die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Das "Mellas Drome" war eine weitläufige Einrichtung, deren schummrige Beleuchtung nicht einmal das andere Ende des Raumes offenbarte. Die wenigen, nur männlichen Anwesenden blickten auf, als die blonde Schönheit die Bar betrat. Wirklich wohl war ihr nicht dabei, hier zu sein, wenngleich sie durchaus in der Lage war, sich gegen unangenehme Zeitgenossen jeglicher Art ohne Weiteres zu verteidigen. Sie hatte diesmal besonders darauf geachtet, dass ihre Kleidung einen Nahkampf zulassen würde und ihre Waffe griffbereit in ihrem Halfter steckte.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern, setzte ihren patentierten "Jungs, kommt mir nicht zu nahe, oder ihr werdet es bereuen" -Blick auf und lief zielstrebig zum Tresen, hinter dem ein gelangweilt und auch sehr müde erscheinender Barkeeper stand und schon seit ihrer Ankunft mit einem Lappen auf immer der gleichen Stelle des Tresens wischte. Die junge Frau setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker und beobachtete den leicht untersetzten, blassen Mann hinter der Theke.

"Ich suche einen Mann namens Ilius Covan. Kennen Sie ihn zufällig?", sprach sie ihn schließlich an und setzte ihren unschuldigsten Blick auf, als er sie ansah. Der Barkeeper musterte sie kurz, nickte dann in eine der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Die Frau drehte sich um und blickte in die Richtung, wo sie eine Sitzecke entdeckte und sah eine männliche, dunkelhaarige Person, die sie auf etwa Mitte dreißig schätzte und welche sie als recht gutaussehend befand.

Er blickte interessiert auf, als sie sich seinem Platz näherte.

"Ilius Covan?", fragte sie und blieb direkt vor dem Tisch stehen.

"Ja, das bin ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", antwortete der Angesprochene freundlich. Zu freundlich, wie sie feststellen musste, der Tonfall war mehr als übertrieben schmeichelnd.

"Mein Name ist Beka Valentine. Sie hatten mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Was wollen Sie?", erkundigte sich die Pilotin kühl.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht erst einmal setzen?"

"Danke, ich stehe lieber. Außerdem habe ich es eilig."

"Nun gut, wie Sie wollen... Ich habe gehört, dass Sie einige... nun... finanzielle Schwierigkeiten haben. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Beka war verwirrt. Was wollte diese Person, die ihr nicht mehr halb so sympathisch war wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte?

"Warum sollten ausgerechnet Sie mir helfen wollen? Ich kenne Sie nicht, Sie kennen mich nicht. Also, was soll das Ganze? Und vor allem: Was wollen Sie als Gegenleistung? Sie werden ja wohl kaum aus reiner Solidarität handeln."

"Warum ich Ihnen helfen will? Nun, ich habe Ihren Vater gekannt, besser gesagt, er hat für mich gearbeitet. Und ich wollte schon immer einmal die Tochter des berühmten Ignatius Valentine kennen lernen. Und die Gegenleistung? Ich möchte eigentlich lediglich, dass Sie mir bei einem kleinen... Projekt behilflich sind. Nichts Besonderes. Ich würde Sie nur für... eine kurze Zeit beanspruchen. Also, was sagen Sie?"

"Was für ein Projekt?"

"Das erfahren Sie, wenn Sie zugesagt haben."

"Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich will erst wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse... Abgesehen davon: Jetzt kennen Sie mich doch. Wozu brauchen Sie mich? Sie könnten auch jede andere Person fragen. Wenn es ums Geld geht: Es gibt genug, die es nötiger haben als ich."

"Tja, Captain Valentine, leider...", begann er und erhob sich, wodurch Beka die Knochenklingen an seinen Armen erkennen konnte. Zwei weitere Nietzscheaner, die sie plötzlich von hinten packten, ließen ihr keine Möglichkeit, ihre Waffe zu ziehen, während Covan langsam auf sie zukommend weitersprach: "... brauchen wir Sie für dieses Projekt. Ein Projekt, das an Ihrem Vater leider gescheitert ist."

Die junge Frau wollte noch etwas erwidern, als sie ein Stechen an ihrem Hals spürte und Ohnmacht sie überkam...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Trance, wollen wir nicht doch lieber auf Beka warten? Also nichts gegen Ihren Geschmack, aber irgendwie... irgendwie denke ich, dass..."

"Beka eher etwas Geeignetes zum Anziehen für dich findet. Ja, du hast schon Recht, Rommie", meinte das goldene Mädchen und betrachtete grinsend das etwas zu kurz geratene, knallig pinke Kleid, das die KI trug. Die beiden hatten sich eigentlich mit Beka zu einem "Frauen-Einkaufsbummel" verabredet, doch der Maru-Captain war bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht. Im Stillen vermuteten die beiden weiblichen Wesen, dass Beka am Abend zuvor noch den netten jungen Mann, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit getanzt und sich unterhalten hatte, "nach Hause begleitet" hatte. Im Allgemeinen kam sie nach solch aufregenden Nächten immer etwas schwerer aus dem Bett.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Geschlagene drei Stunden warteten Rommie und Trance noch auf Beka und nutzten die Zeit, um sich ein wenig umzuschauen, bis sie schließlich etwas enttäuscht zur Andromeda zurückkehrten. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass sich die Eureka Maru bereits wieder im Hangar befand. Hatte Valentine etwa ihre Verabredung zum Shoppen vergessen?

"Dylan, haben Sie heute schon mit Beka gesprochen?", erkundigte sich Trance, als sie auf die Brücke kam, sogleich.

"Wieso ich? Wollten Sie und Rommie nicht einen Ausflug mit ihr machen?"

"Ja, wir waren verabredet, aber sie ist nicht aufgetaucht. Und die Maru steht im Hangar, also dachte ich, Sie hätten sie schon gesprochen."

"Nein, die Maru war schon da, als ich zurückkehrte", informierte Hunt das goldene Mädchen und wandte sich dann dem Hauptschirm zu. "Rommie, wann ist die Maru zurückgekommen?"

"Um 20.56 Uhr Bordzeit."

"Und wohin ist Beka dann gegangen? Befindet sie sich auf der Andromeda?"

"Beka ist nie zur Andromeda zurückgekehrt, Harper hat das Schiff gesteuert." Dylan warf Trance einen verwirrten Blick zu, sie still fragend, warum Beka den kleinen, verrückten Ingenieur anscheinend freiwillig mit ihrer geliebten Maru fliegen ließ.

"Rommie, wo ist Harper?"

"Im seinem Arbeitsraum."

"Trance, Sie haben die Brücke!", rief der Captain, als er von der Brücke und Richtung Seamus' Aufenthaltsort stürmte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Harper!"

"Dylan! Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der Ingenieur überrascht, als Captain Hunt dessen Werkstatt betrat.

"Wissen Sie, wo Beka ist? Sie war heute Mittag mit Rommie und Trance verabredet, ist aber nicht erschienen. Ich mache mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Sorgen, denn normalerweise hält sie solche Treffen ein. Außerdem sind Sie gestern laut Andromeda mit der Maru zurückgekommen."

"Ich habe Beka gestern am frühen Abend getroffen und sie bat mich, die Maru zurück in den Hangar zu bringen, da sie es für sinnlos hielt, sie im Dock der Station zu lassen, wenn sich die Andromeda ebenfalls dort befand. Und da ich sowieso hierher zurück wollte, habe ich die Maru sozusagen mitgenommen", erklärte Harper.

"Hat Beka Ihnen gesagt, wo sie hingehen wollte?"

"Also wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hatte sie wieder mal eine Verabredung. Sie wissen ja, wie Beka ist. Vermutlich schlummert sie noch friedlich an der Seite eines ihrer Meinung nach richtig tollen Mannes, weil sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hat. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine", erklärte Seamus grinsend und doch mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er sah es halt nicht wirklich gerne, wenn Beka sich mit irgendwelchen Schönlingen traf.

"Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Boss. Spätestens heute Abend wird sie zurück sein und wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig so aussehen, als hätte sie zwei Wochen nicht geschlafen und trotzdem einen tollen Urlaub gehabt, obwohl sie nur eine Nacht weg war." Dylan mochte es fast nicht glauben, doch Harpers Zuversicht beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

"Hoffen wir, dass Sie Recht behalten..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hunts Hoffnung wurde nicht erfüllt. Auch am nächsten Nachmittag hatten sie noch immer keine Nachricht von der jungen Pilotin erhalten.

"Und du hast bei den Scans der Station wirklich nichts entdeckt, was auf sie hinweisen könnte, Rommie?"

"Nein, keine Anzeichen von Beka."

"Was ist mit den Schiffen, die in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gestartet sind?"

"Dylan, das ist eine gut besuchte Raumstation. Jede Stunde starten und docken zahlreiche Schiffe an ihr. Und ich darf - das weißt du selbst - nicht jedes Schiff einfach so scannen."

"Ja, du hast ja Recht. Und was wollen wir jetzt tun? Wohl alles noch mal einzeln absuchen", beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst und rief Harper und Trance auf die Brücke. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis die beiden erschienen.

"Was gibt es, Dylan?", erkundigte sich Trance sogleich.

"Wir müssen Beka suchen. Ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns auf und drehen sprichwörtlich jeden Stein auf der Station um", erklärte er knapp.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Als sie erwachte, war das Erste, das sie spürte, die grauenhafte Kälte, die sie umgab. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und war beinahe dankbar dafür, dass alles um sie herum dunkel war, obgleich sie so bedauerlicherweise kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Lediglich ein kleiner Lichtstrahl, vermutlich von einer Lampe oder ähnlichem ausgehend, fiel auf sie und sie konnte schließlich mit Mühe ausmachen, dass sie sich in einer Zelle befand, deren Boden zu allem Überfluss auch noch feucht war, wie sie jetzt feststellen musste. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile schaffte sie es, sich aufzurichten und fröstelte, nicht nur, weil ihre Kleidung durchnässt war, sondern da es auch allgemein recht kühl an diesem Ort - wo auch immer sie sich befand - war.

Ein "Hallo" entrang sich ihrer Kehle, doch es war so leise und heiser, dass sie es kaum selbst hören konnte.

Nach und nach kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Ihr kam der Mann, den sie zuletzt getroffen hatte, wieder in den Sinn - Ilius Covan, wenn das denn sein richtiger Name war - und ihr fiel auch auf, dass sie nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit seit diesem Treffen vergangen war. Wo man sie überhaupt hingebracht hatte. Sicherlich konnten nur diese Nietzscheaner dafür verantwortlich sein. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie auf diese Nachricht hereingefallen war. Die Erwähnung ihres Vaters hatte sie einfach zu neugierig gemacht. Und sie hätte wohl wenigstens jemanden informieren sollen. Vielleicht Trance, sie hätte zumindest keine neugierigen Fragen gestellt, wie zum Beispiel Dylan. Doch sich darüber Gedanken zu machen war jetzt sowieso zu spät. Statt dessen sollte sie sich wohl überlegen, wie sie diesem ungemütlichen und unfreundlichen Ort entfliehen konnte.

Sie hielt in ihren Gedanken inne, als sie Schritte hörte und krabbelte mit viel Kraftaufwand in eine Ecke der Zelle, versuchend, sich darin zu verstecken. Ihr war bewusst, dass es nicht viel nützte, aber zu etwas anderem fehlte ihr die Kraft. Sie wunderte sich, warum sie so schwach und müde war und eine Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie wohl mit Drogen vollgepumpt worden sein musste. Beruhigungsmittel oder dergleichen.

Immer näher kamen die Schritte, begleitet von einem seltsamen Rasseln. Bekas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich spontan, als die Person in ihrem Blickfeld, nur schemenhaft durch den Lichtmangel, auftauchte. Die Personen. Sie erkannte, dass es mindestens zwei, sogar drei waren, die sich ihrer Zelle näherten.

Und das Rasseln setzte sich konstant fort...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aber sie kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden!", brauste Tyr auf, als Captain Hunt ihm die Situation für seinen Geschmack etwas zu ruhig und gelassen schilderte. Er war vier Tage unterwegs gewesen und hatte gerade von Dylan erfahren, dass Beka verschwunden war. "Wo war sie denn zuletzt? Auf der Sandrino-Drift, richtig? Also, was ist denn daran so schwer, dort nachzufragen?"

"Das haben wir bereits getan. Anasazi, tun Sie nicht so, als wäre ich dumm und wüsste nicht, was zu unternehmen ist! Wir haben jeden Ladenbesitzer, jede einzelne Person der Station befragt!"

"Captain Hunt, ich bin Sicherheitsoffizier dieses Schiffes und ein Crewmitglied ist verschwunden. Wir wissen sicher beide, dass sich Captain Valentine, wenn sie neue... Bekanntschaften geschlossen hat, etwas später auf das Schiff zurückkehrt. Aber es sind jetzt drei Tage vergangen! Wenn sie sich entschlossen hätte, bei jemandem zu bleiben - was ich im Übrigen bezweifle -, hätte sie sich gemeldet, leuchtet Ihnen das ein?"

"Tyr! Es reicht! Wir haben alles getan! Sogar die Stationssicherheit hat Bekas Daten und meldet sich, wenn irgendein Hinweis auf sie auftaucht. Wir werden so weitersuchen!"

"Ach, Sie wollen weitersuchen? So wie bisher? Scheint ja eine äußerst erfolgreiche Methode zu sein! Dann suche ich jetzt Beka", erklärte er und verließ damit die Ops, Dylan keine Möglichkeit zum Erwidern lassend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miss Valentine! Es freut mich zu sehen, dass sie wach sind!", meinte eine spottende Stimme und als sie aufsah, blickte sie in noch spottendere Augen, die im fahlen Schein einer antiken Fackel unheimlich leuchteten.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie schwach und verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich nicht entschlossener und kräftiger anhörte.

"Mein Name ist Anjoras Telejn, Alpha der Puma-Eldiin. Meine rechte Hand, Ilius Covan", er wies auf den Mann neben sich, "müssten Sie ja bereits kennen." Anjoras musterte sie abfällig, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie noch nichts von uns gehört haben. Aber die Drago Kasov müssten Ihnen ja sicherlich etwas sagen und mit diesen sind wir... sagen wir... nahe verwandt."

"Lassen Sie mich raten: Sklaven nehmen gehört bei Ihnen zum guten Ton? Bei den Draganern soll das ja Gang und Gäbe sein", erwiderte Beka bissig und hielt ihre Arme hoch, an denen, genauso wie an den Fußgelenken, Kontrollmanschetten angebracht waren. "Und, Mr. Alpha, wie fühlt man sich so mit einem Kludge als Gefangenen, als Sklaven? Obwohl, nein, anscheinend bin ich etwas Besonderes. Oder kennen Sie von den anderen auch die Namen?"

Ein heftiger elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr plötzlich ihren Körper und eine Stimme direkt neben ihr brüllte sie an: "Du hast nur zu reden, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst! Und du hast unseren Alpha respektvoller zu behandeln!" Beka nickte stumm, hielt ihren Kopf jedoch nach wie vor nach oben gerichtet. Sie wollte sich nicht ergeben.

Was auch immer diese Nietzscheaner mit ihr vorhatten - sie würde ihnen zeigen, dass sie kein schwächlicher Kludge war, mit dem sie machen konnten, was sie wollten.

"Bringt sie ins Labor!", hörte sie nun wieder Anjoras Telejn und kurz darauf wurde sie hart ergriffen und aus der Zelle gezogen, eine Steintreppe hinauf, an deren Wänden noch mehr dieser seltsamen Fackeln hingen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Das "Labor", wie sie es genannt hatten, war ein - ungewöhnlicherweise - komplett in hellgrün gehaltener, steriler Raum in quadratischer Form und recht groß. An den Seiten befanden sich Tische mit den modernsten Instrumenten und Geräten, die die Wissenschaft derzeit zu bieten hatte.

Ein ebenfalls quadratischer Metalltisch befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Und dies schien auch Bekas unfreiwilliges Ziel zu sein. Sie wurde in die Richtung des äußerst ungemütlich erscheinenden Tisches gestoßen und schließlich darauf festgeschnallt.

Mittlerweile hatte sie auch herausgefunden, woher dieses unheimliche Rasseln kam. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich in sehr alten Gemäuern, vielleicht eine Burg oder ähnlichem befand, denn obwohl die Einrichtung auffallend fortschrittlich war, waren die Türen lediglich mit altmodischen Schlüsseln zu öffnen. Und die wenigen Personen, die sie gesehen hatte, liefen allesamt mit solch Schlüsselbunden herum, die rasselten und einem Neuling durchaus einen Schreck einjagen konnten.

Sogar die Eisenringe, mit denen man ihre Hände und Füße auf der Liege befestigte, waren mit einem Schloss gesichert, dessen Schlüssel einer der Angehörigen des Labortrakts einsteckte. Diese Forscher, oder wie auch immer sie sich nennen mochten, glaubte sie an den farblich an den Raum angepassten Gewänder zu erkennen.

"Ist sie das?", hörte Beka jetzt eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich aus der Richtung, in der sich die Tür befand. Ein knappes "Ja." beantwortete die Frage der Frau. Sie hörte Schritte und erblickte schließlich neben sich eine ungefähr 35-jährige, hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Nietzscheanerin, die sie nachdenklich, fast kritisch musterte. "Und du meinst wirklich, dass sie uns helfen kann?"

"Wir hoffen es", vernahm sie nun die Stimme des Alpha, der neben die Frau trat. "Miss Valentine, darf ich Ihnen meine erste Gemahlin Mira vorstellen?", meinte er und legte beinahe demonstrativ einen Arm um seine Gattin.

"Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Rebecca. Angeblich sollen Sie ja diejenige sein, die unsere Stämmen endlich von dieser schrecklichen... Seuche befreit."

Beka runzelte die Stirn. Seuche? Und ausgerechnet sie sollte ein Gegenmittel dagegen haben? Oder die Möglichkeit, den Nietzscheanern zu helfen?

"Es freut mich auch, Mira. Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne die Hand geben, aber Sie sehen ja...", sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf die festgeschnallten Handgelenke. "Was mich jedoch interessieren würde: Wie sollte ich Ihnen helfen können? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, habe ich diese Frage auch schon dem werten Ilius Covan gestellt, aber der wollte mir nicht so recht antworten", hakte sie nach und erst danach fiel ihr ein, dass sie eigentlich nicht reden sollte, wenn sie nicht dazu aufgefordert wurde. Doch diesmal schien man es ihr durchgehen zu lassen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Schon seit Stunden saß Tyr vor der Kommunikationskonsole seines Quartiers und versuchte, über seine Bekannten und die Leute, die ihm noch etwas schuldig waren, herauszufinden, wo sich Beka aufhalten könnte oder wenigstens, mit wem sie zuletzt gesehen wurde.

Er hatte sogar noch mal mit Yves Leso gesprochen, mit dem Beka laut Trance und Harper wohl den Abend verbracht haben sollte. Doch dieser hatte berichtet, dass er Valentine schweren Herzens noch hatte gehen lassen, da er berufstätig war und ein langer Arbeitstag vor ihm lag. Wohin die junge Pilotin dann gegangen sein mochte, konnte er nicht sagen.

Und als ob es nicht reichen würde, dass ein Crewmitglied verschwunden war, konnte er nun auch Olma und Tamerlan seit fast drei Wochen nicht mehr erreichen und sie meldeten sich auch nicht. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, die Möglichkeit einer sicheren Verbindung zwischen der Matriarchin und ihm zu finden, und nun funktionierte sie scheinbar nicht mehr.

Er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um die beiden. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sie im Rahmen seiner viertägigen Reise zu besuchen, doch sein Zeitplan war durcheinander geraten und er wusste, dass Dylan und die Andromeda mit Sicherheit nicht auf ihn warten würden.

Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er mit ihnen gesprochen hatte: Tamerlan hatte seine ersten Worte mehr oder minder gesprochen und das Gefühl des stolzen Vaters hatte ihn wieder einmal besonders stark eingeholt. Die Matriarchin hatte berichtet, dass der Kleine mit Hilfe bereits ein, zwei Schritte gelaufen war.

Gemeinsam mit Olma hatte er überlegt, ob er sie und Tame vielleicht irgendwo anders hinbringen sollte. Ein Standortwechsel war ab und an sicherlich keine schlechte Idee. Leider wurde sein Gespräch unterbrochen...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Was ist mit Ivin 4? Der Planet ist ebenfalls unbewohnt und man kann sich sehr gut in den großen Höhlen verstecken", schlug Tyr vor. _

_"Schicken Sie mir die Daten. Dann entscheide ich, ob er für Tamerlan und mich geeignet ist", gab Olma zurück und hob Tyrs Sohn, der mit seinen kleinen Händchen auf die Kommunikationskonsole patschte, auf ihren Schoß. _

_Anasazi lächelte leicht und setzte an zu erwidern, als die Türglocke seines Quartiers ertönte. Er wusste, dass seine Gesprächspartnerin es gehört hatte und nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er die Verbindung unterbrach. _

_"Tür öffnen!"_

_Kaum dass er es gesagt hatte, glitt die Tür beiseite. Zu seiner Überraschung kam Beka dahinter zum Vorschein. Sie ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit, irgendetwas zu sagen, sondern stürmte sogleich auf ihn zu. _

_"Ist der Privatmodus aktiviert?" Tyr nickte stumm. "Anasazi, warum haben Sie erzählt, ihr Sohn sei tot? Sie haben uns alle angelogen! Warum?" Der Nietzscheaner schaute sie perplex an. Wie konnte sie davon wissen? _

_"Beka... wovon... wovon reden Sie? Ich habe Dylan doch schon erklärt, was passiert ist. Ta... Mein Sohn ist tot. Unwiderruflich. Müssen wir darüber jetzt wirklich diskutieren?"_

_"Und warum haben Sie dann gerade mit dieser Frau geredet, die von Tamerlans ersten Schritten und Sprechversuchen erzählt hat? Und warum hat sie gesagt ‚Ihr Sohn entwickelt sich tatsächlich prächtig'? Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm, Tyr. Ihr Sohn lebt. Und ich will jetzt verdammt noch mal wissen, warum Sie ihn eisern für tot erklärt haben. Das macht doch kein normaler Vater. Und gerade Sie als Nietzscheaner... müssten doch unheimlich... stolz sein, ein Kind, einen Sohn zu haben!"_

_Beka hatte sich in Rage geredet. Sie holte kurz Luft, doch diesmal ließ Tyr ihr seinerseits keine Chance, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Er sprang auf und legte ihr ein Hand auf den Mund. _

_"Sagen Sie nichts mehr. Nur eins: Woher wissen Sie das alles? Es hat einen triftigen Grund, warum es niemand erfahren sollte! Und nun... Sie... Sie müssen es vergessen. Es spielt doch gar keine Rolle für Sie. Ob mein Sohn lebt oder nicht, kann Ihnen doch egal sein. Bitte, tun Sie mir den Gefallen, erzählen Sie es niemandem."_

_"Erzählen Sie mir die ganze Geschichte, damit ich weiß, warum es niemand erfahren darf. Die Wahrheit, Tyr. Wir sind Ihre Freunde. Ich... ich bin Ihre... Freundin. Sie können mir vertrauen. Wenn Sie es nicht wollen, sage ich es nicht weiter. Niemand wird es von mir erfahren."_

_Beka sah Tyr eindringlich an und schließlich schaffte sie es tatsächlich, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr alles zu erzählen. Was bei den Orca geschehen war, dass Freya getötet wurde, ihre Flucht und was Tamerlans Erbe war. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er gab dem geheimen Drang, endlich alles erzählen zu können, nach. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Im Nachhinein machte Tyr sich Vorwürfe. Was war, wenn man sie entführt hatte und sie folterte? Diese Informationen waren lebensgefährlich für sie. Sicherlich war es auch eine Gefahr für ihn und Tamerlan. Aber seltsamerweise machte er sich mehr Sorgen um die junge Menschenfrau.

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als ihm angezeigt wurde, dass scheinbar eine Nachricht, die er kurz zuvor rausgeschickt hatte, nun beantwortet wurde. Sofort öffnete er sie.

"Tyr Anasazi, hier ist noch mal Yves Leso. Ich habe mit jemandem gesprochen, der vor einigen Tagen eine Frau in eine Bar hat gehen sehen, die genau auf Bekas Beschreibung passt. Allerdings ist sie bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr herausgekommen", berichtete der junge Mann.

"Ist Ihre Quelle zuverlässig?", erkundigte sich Anasazi augenblicklich.

"Hören Sie, wenn Sie auf dieser Station etwas Zuverlässiges wollen, können Sie lange suchen. Meinen Glückwunsch im Voraus, falls Sie fündig werden. Ich sende Ihnen jetzt die Daten meines Informanten. Noch etwas: Könnten Sie mir bitte noch den Gefallen tun und Bescheid sagen, ob Sie Beka gefunden haben?"

"Meinetwegen. Wenn wir dann noch in Kommunikationsreichweite sind", antwortete der Nietzscheaner und beendete damit die Verbindung. Interessiert ging er die Daten durch, die ihm Leso zugesandt hatte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Und, Miss Valentine, wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"Soll das ein Scherz sein? Ich bin ein Versuchskaninchen! Wie würden Sie sich dann wohl fühlen?", gab Beka bissig auf die Frage des "Chef-Laboranten", ein um die fünfundvierzig Jahre alter Nietzscheaner namens Samuel Phina, zurück.

"Nein, Miss Valentine, Sie sind kein Versuchskaninchen, Sie sind sogar äußerst wertvoll, wie man Ihnen eigentlich schon gesagt haben sollte.  
Ich werde Ihnen die kleine Geschichte mal erzählen. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben schon mal etwas von den "Rittern der genetischen Reinheit" gehört?" Beka nickte stumm. "Sehen Sie, diese Ritter sind zwar erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit in Erscheinung getreten, doch sie existieren bereits seit sehr langer Zeit. Bis dato haben sie aber lediglich im Geheimen operiert und es - man möchte es kaum glauben - geschafft, eine Art Virus zu entwickeln, gegen den die perfekten Gene von uns Nietzscheanern nicht resistent sind. Es ist eine Seuche, die sie irgendwie heimlich in die Stämme eingeschleust haben und zu allem Überfluss scheint es auch noch vererbbar zu sein. Medizinisch gesehen ist es ein wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch, doch in dieser Richtung bin ich nun mal in erster Linie Nietzscheaner. Es sind bereits ganze Stämme ausgelöscht worden, eine Tatsache, die leider nicht all zu bekannt ist.  
Viel interessanter ist daran vielleicht noch, dass dieser Virus laut unseren Forschungen nur für Nietzscheaner gefährlich ist. Und dass Ihre Familie, die Valentines, aus irgendeinem Grund ein Heilmittel dafür in sich tragen. Fragen Sie nicht warum, das wissen wir selbst nicht. Selbst jahrzehntelange Forschung hat uns in dieser Frage kaum weitergebracht. Wir wissen nur, dass es mit dem dreiunddreißigsten Chromosom ihrer DNA zusammenhängt.  
Das heißt, als nächstes werden wir eine DNA-Probe von Ihnen nehmen und dann sehen, wie wir weiter verfahren. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich diese... Untersuchung schon an Ihrem Vater durchgeführt habe. Leider war das Gegenmittel nicht wirksam genug. Wahrscheinlich lag das an den Drogen, die er regelmäßig genommen hat. Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber der gute Ignatius hat viel von Ihnen, seiner kleinen Tochter, erzählt. Sie haben ihn immer an Ihre Mutter erinnert. In einer Beziehung war er einem nietzscheanischen Mann sehr ähnlich: Er war unheimlich stolz auf seine beiden Kinder."

Phina bemerkte den entsetzen und gleichzeitig fragenden Blick Bekas und ahnte die Frage, die sie nicht auszusprechen wagte. "Wo Rafael ist, wissen wir nicht. Wir haben zwar versucht, ihn zu finden, aber er versteckt sich verdammt gut."

"Sie haben gesagt, dass das Heilmittel für dieses Virus, dass Sie... aus der DNA meines Vaters extrahiert haben... oder wie auch immer... jedenfalls meinten Sie doch, es war nicht so wirkungsvoll, weil er Drogen nahm. Aber ich habe auch schon Flash genommen. Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es bei mir funktioniert?"

"Weil Sie nicht ständig Flash nehmen. Ihr Vater war wirklich süchtig. Ein Tag ohne die Droge und er hatte bereits Entzugserscheinungen. Das ist bei Ihnen nun mal nicht der Fall und ich denke, ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Flash oder auch andere Drogen bisher nur sehr selten zu sich genommen haben?"

Wiederum nickte Beka, unsicher, was genau sie sagen sollte. Ihr wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass sie sich praktisch selbst ans Messer lieferte. Auf der anderen Seite konnten diese Puma-Eldiin mit ihren technisch-medizinischen Mitteln vermutlich alles herausfinden, wenn auch nicht, warum ausgerechnet die Valentin'sche Familie die Ehre zu Teil wurde, der große Retter der Nietzscheaner zu sein. Sie fragte sich, ob es vielleicht noch mehr Menschen gab, die dieses Gegengift gegen diese "bahnbrechende Erfindung" in sich trugen...

* * *

Fünf Monate vergingen, eine Zeit, in der die Crew so manches Mal schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, Beka noch zu finden. Doch immer wieder kamen von ihnen völlig unbekannten Leuten Hinweise und selbst wenn es sich nur um eine wage Vermutung handelte, gingen sie dem nach.

"Tyr, da kommt eine an Sie gerichtete Nachricht rein", verkündete Rommie und wandte sich den anderen zu.

"Von wem kommt sie?", erkundigte sich der Nietzscheaner sogleich.

"Von einem Elean Senara, Sohn von Karina und Maximilian", lautete die Antwort der K.I. und warf Dylan einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach, doch der Captain nickte nur.

"Ich nehme sie in meinem Quartier entgegen", erklärte Anasazi bestimmt und verließ unter neugierigen Blicken die Brücke.

"Ein Nietzscheaner?", hakte Dylan nun doch misstrauisch nach.

"Sieht so aus. Zumindest lässt das sein Name vermuten. Aber frage jetzt bitte nicht, was der Grund für diesen Kontakt ist." "Ist der Privatmodus in seinem Quartier aktiviert?"

"Ja."

"Wie immer", stellte Hunt fest, etwas zerknirscht wirkend. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn sein hauseigener Nietzscheaner irgendetwas tat, von dem er nicht wusste, in welche verzwickte Situation es sein Schiff und seinen Crew wieder bringen würde...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurze Zeit später saß Tyr in seinem Quartier an der Komm-Konsole.

"Danke, Elean, ich schulde dir was."

"Sag das nicht, du weißt, was dabei rauskommt. Ich habe sie ja auch nicht mit großem Aufwand gesucht, sondern lediglich durch Zufall gefunden. Ist in Ordnung. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Glück. Sieh zu, dass du sie bald da raus holst!"

Tyr nickte und der Bildschirm wurde dunkel. Das waren ja wenigstens teilweise gute Nachrichten. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Dylan, Rommie, Trance und Harper, die sich allesamt noch immer auf dem Ops-Deck aufhielten, staunten nicht schlecht, als der Nietzscheaner auf selbiges gerannt kam.

Eine Totenstille entstand, als er verkündete: "Ich weiß, wo Beka ist - wir finden sie in der Sklavenauktion auf Riasa Prime. Aber... sie ist mehr tot als lebendig."

"Woher haben Sie die Information? Von diesem Elean Senara?", fragte Dylan, entsetzt und auch erfreut zugleich über die Neuigkeiten. Was war bloß geschehen, dass Beka in einer Sklavenauktion landete und vor allem was hatte man mit ihr angestellt, dass sie sich nun wohl in solch einem schlechten Zustand befand? Er mochte es sich gar nicht ausmalen, was man ihr angetan haben konnte.

"Ja, er hat sie durch Zufall dort entdeckt. Ich fliege sofort los. Sie bleiben hier. Das ist kein Ort, den das Commonwealth", Tyr schaute Dylan eindringlich an, "zu Gesicht bekommen sollte. Außerdem errege ich bestimmt kaum Aufsehen, bei vielen Nietzscheanern ist es, wie Sie wissen müssten, normal, Sklaven zu nehmen." Die Bestimmtheit in Anasazis Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und diesmal legte Hunt solchen auch ungewöhnlicherweise nicht ein.

"Ich halte zwar nicht viel davon, wenn Sie alleine fliegen, aber Ihre Argumente sind durchaus logisch. Dann sollten Sie aber auch die Maru nehmen und keinen Slipfighter."

Der Kodiak nickte und blickte noch mal zu Harper und Trance, die Harpers Hand ergriffen hatte. Anscheinend verbarg sie unter der - neuen - toughen Hülle doch noch die zarte, empfindliche Seite, die die lila Trance immer an den Tag gelegt hatte. Jetzt glaubte Tyr, in dem Gesicht der jungen Frau wie in einem offenen Buch lesen zu können. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie sich große Sorgen um Beka machte, ein Ausdruck, den er in der vergangenen Zeit etwas vermisst hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie so wie sie alle fühlte. Und er konnte Erleichterung erkennen, Erleichterung darüber, dass sie die Freundin endlich gefunden hatten und sie nun auch hoffentlich retten konnten.

Eine letzten Blick auf die anderen werfend verließ er schließlich eilends die Brücke und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Er brauchte nicht lange, um noch ein paar Sachen einzupacken und kaum zehn Minuten später befand er sich bereits in der Maru und flog Richtung Riasa Prime, wo sich Beka laut Elean aufhalten sollte.

Ein Teil in seinem tiefsten Inneren hatte Angst davor, wie er Beka wohl vorfinden würde. Elean hatte ihm keine großen Hoffnungen gemacht. Es waren gut fünf Monate vergangen, seit sie verschwunden war und ob er es wahrhaben wollte oder nicht, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er einige Male durch Alpträume aufgewacht war, Alpträume, die ihm schreckliche Szenarien vor Augen führten, in denen sein Unterbewusstsein an die Oberfläche drängte und ihm klar machte, wie wichtig ihm Beka und wie schrecklich die Vorstellung war, sie zu verlieren. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun schlimm hergerichtet bei einer Sklavenauktion wieder auftauchte, half da auch nicht wirklich, auch wenn er sich freute, dass sie sie endlich gefunden hatten.

Ganze zwei Tage dauerte der Flug nach Riasa Prime, zwei Tage, die Tyrs innerer Ruhe nicht unbedingt beitrugen. Mit jedem Tag wurde das Risiko größer, die junge Pilotin nicht mehr lebend oder gar überhaupt nicht mehr vorzufinden. Er hoffte inständig, dass noch niemand sie gekauft hatte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riasa Prime war ein ungewöhnlicher, fast seltsamer Planet. Befand sich auf der Südseite ein Kloster, fand man im völligen Kontrast dazu auf der Nordseite den großen Handelsmarkt, dessen Haupteinnahmequelle im Verkauf und auch Ankauf von Sklaven lag. Erstaunlich, dass es zwischen den beiden "Planetenbewohnern" bis jetzt noch nicht zu Streitigkeiten gekommen war. Die Toleranz der Klosterbrüder in allen Ehren - warum und wie konnten sie so etwas nur zulassen?

Tyr landete die Maru auf einem der Landeplätze des Planeten, nahe des Marktes. Bevor er das Schiff verließ und es sicherte, holte er noch ein Flexi mit dem Bild Bekas. Das konnte ihm vielleicht behilflich sein. Eiligen, geschäftigen Schrittes lief er zu den Auktionsbühnen. Die "Veranstaltung" hatte bereits begonnen und nachdem er ein Nummernkärtchen in Empfang genommen hatte, mischte er sich unter die Menge.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis eine blonde Frau regelrecht auf die Bühne gezerrt wurde. Sie war blass, Blut und Dreck klebten an der zerrissenen Kleidung und den wirren Haaren und sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten - aber er war definitiv Beka.

Das Mindestgebot waren 10.000 Thronen.

Anasazi hatte Glück. Nicht deshalb, weil er nur 70.000 Thronen bezahlen musste - eine äußerst geringe Summe im Vergleich zu den anderen Sklaven -, sondern, weil sich kaum jemand für sie zu interessieren schien. Nur ein älterer Mann bot mit, gab aber relativ schnell auf; vermutlich reichte sein Geld nicht.

Um den Schein des Herrn, der seine neue Sklavin auch als eine solche ansah, zu wahren, zerrte er sie ebenfalls etwas unsanft zur Maru, wenngleich er darauf achtete, sie nicht noch mehr unnötig zu verletzen. Erst als sie das Schott des Schiffes durchschritten hatten, hob er die vollkommen erschöpfte und schon halb schlafende oder eher bewusstlose Beka in seine Arme und legte sie auf eines der unbenutzten Betten der Maru.

Bevor er sich um sie kümmern würde, wollte er von diesem Planeten verschwinden. Auf dem Weg ins Cockpit legte er noch das Flexi mit dem Bild, das er glücklicherweise nicht gebraucht hatte, raus und ließ sich dann auf dem Pilotensitz nieder. Kurze Zeit später verließen sie den Orbit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Beka?", flüsterte Tyr sanft, als er sich neben die Koje, in der sie lag, hockte. Sie schlug die Augen auf, doch diese waren trüb und anscheinend konnte sie kaum etwas sehen. Eine Hand an ihr Gesicht legend streichelte er sie zärtlich - und erschrak sich, als sie auf der Stelle anfing zu zittern und sich ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte.

"Beka, ich bin es, Tyr. Erinnern Sie sich an mich? Sie wissen schon. Der große Nietzscheaner von der Andromeda. Dylans Schiff. Dort, wo Ihre Freunde sind. Trance, Harper und Rommie", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein, bis er schließlich ein leises "Tyr?" vernahm. "Tyr, sind Sie das wirklich?" Sie mochte es beinahe nicht wahrhaben, doch diese Stimme, wenngleich ungewöhnlich sanft und liebevoll, erkannte sie sofort.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Ich sehe Sie nicht richtig. Alles ist so verschwommen..."

"Ich bin es, Beka. Wirklich." Er konnte nicht umhin, ihren geschwächten Körper an sich zu ziehen und sie schützend in seine Arme zu schließen. Die letzte Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben war, verbrauchte sie nun, um in seinen Armen zu weinen, mit der Gewissheit, endlich in Sicherheit zu sein.

Bis sie irgendwann tief und fest schlief.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beinahe sieben Stunden schlief Valentine; nur zweimal wurde sie von einem heftigen Alptraum geschüttelt, doch dank Tyr beruhigte sie sich schnell wieder und fiel zurück in ihren dringend benötigten Schlaf.

Als sie schließlich einigermaßen ausgeruht erwachte, hatte Anasazi, der inzwischen, sie immer noch in den Armen haltend, neben ihr lag, ebenfalls ein leichter Schlaf übermannt. Sie betrachtete ihn und genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er vermittelte - ironischerweise trotzdem er Nietzscheaner war.

Mit Blinzeln versuchte sie, den trüben Schleier, der noch immer ihre Augen bedeckte, wegzubekommen. Sie fühlte sich schläfrig und die Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war, waren lückenhaft. Was sich vor ihrem inneren Auge zeigte, waren die Nietzscheaner, Anjoras Telejn und seine Gefolgschaft, die sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen schienen, sie zu quälen und ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie fragte sich, warum man sie hatte gehen lassen - oder zumindest zu diesem Sklavenhändler gebracht hatte. Wohl, weil man sie nicht mehr brauchte. Sie wünschte ihnen so sehr, dass sie das Gegenmittel nicht finden, nicht aus ihrer DNA extrahieren konnten.

Doch mit einem kam ihr das kleine Mädchen, Isella, wieder in den Sinn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Müde blickte Beka auf, als sie Schritte hörte. Zuerst dachte sie, es wären wieder Wächter, die sie für das nächste Experiment oder auch die nächste Befragung abholen sollten, bis ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass die Schritte leichter als sonst klangen._

_Schon kurz darauf tauchte ein kleines Mädchen an den Gitterstäben auf. _

_"Hallo", sagte es mit glockenheller Stimme. "Du siehst so traurig und einsam aus", meinte sie weiter und wirkte beinahe nachdenklich. Bekas Anblick schien sie kaum zu stören - wahrscheinlich sah sie oft Sklaven, die so zugerichtet waren._

_"Du solltest von hier verschwinden. Sonst bekommst du noch Ärger", murmelte die junge Frau, doch das Kind schien sie zu ignorieren. _

_"Mein Name ist Isella Telejn, Tochter von Anjoras und Mira. Und wie heißt du?" _

_"Rebeka Valentine, Tochter von Ignatius. Schickt dein Vater dich hierher?" _

_"Nein, eigentlich...", sie senkte ihre Stimme, "darf ich nicht hier runter kommen. Aber ich dachte, dann bist du nicht mehr so allein."_

_Die Kleine schaute sie schüchtern an. Ihr Engelsgesicht nahm einen beinahe bittenden Ausdruck an und Beka fragte sich, ob sie die Rollen getauscht hatten, schließlich war sie hier eingesperrt und nicht Isella._

_"Außerdem hat Onkel Phina gesagt, dass ich dir das hier geben soll", sie ließ ein kleines Kästchen durch die Gitterstäbe fallen, "und dass es dich dann ganz doll glücklich macht. Er meinte, es sei ein Musikinstrument, dann ist es nicht mehr so still hier."_

_Beka nahm das Kästchen an sich und öffnete es vorsichtig. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie darin einen Schlüssel entdeckte._

_"Ja... das... das ist ein sehr schönes... Musikinstrument. Aber ich muss wohl erst lernen, es zu spielen...", flüsterte Beka und achtete gar nicht mehr darauf, dass Isella bereits wieder verschwunden war. _

_Der Schlüssel passte in das Schloss ihres Gefängnisses und auch in das einer alten, modrigen Tür, die eine Art Geheimausgang sein musste..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war das letzte Mal, dass Beka irgendjemanden der Puma-Eldiin gesehen hatte. Auf ihrer Flucht immer weiter von der Einrichtung, die von außen wie ein Kloster wirkte, weg, zählte sie jede über sie hereinbrechende Nacht - sechsundzwanzig waren es, als ein sechs Mann starker Trupp einer ihr unbekannten Rasse sie aufsammelte und zu diesem Sklavenhändler brachte. Sie konnte sich noch wage daran erinnern, dass sie es aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen keinen besonders weiten Weg zurückgelegt hatte. Auch war in der kargen Landschaft nicht besonders viel zu essen zu finden. Je weiter sie sich von der Basis der Nietzscheaner wegbewegt hatte, desto weniger Pflanzen waren auch zu finden. An einem kleinen Flüsschen - wusste das Göttliche, woher es kam, doch sie dankte ihm - blieb sie schließlich und ernährte sich von Blättern, bis sie der Trupp mitnahm. Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an das, was der Sklavenhändler mit ihr angestellt hatte. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf waren nach wie vor verschwommen, aber sie waren da.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Beka gar nicht, dass sie von Anasazi beobachtet wurde. Erst als er leise ihren Namen sagte, wurde sie darauf aufmerksam.

"Haben Sie einigermaßen gut geschlafen?" Sie nickte still.

"Ich... ich würde gerne duschen", meinte sie dann nach ein paar Augenblicken, als er sich von ihr löste und aufstand.

"Können Sie laufen?" Er half ihr, sich aufzusetzen und dann hinzustellen, doch ihre Beine gaben sofort nach.

Sich an Tyr festhaltend murmelte sie: "Vielleicht sollte ich damit warten, bis..."

"Nein. Ich helfe Ihnen. Es bedeutet nur zusätzliche Strapazen für Ihren Körper, wenn Sie sich nicht gründlich waschen und vor allem Ihre Wunden gereinigt werden. Und das werden ihre Kidnapper ja wohl kaum getan haben, oder?"

Als Beka langsam den Kopf schüttelte, hob er sie hoch und trug sie zur Duschkabine. Er ließ sich sagen, wo er neue Kleidung finden könne und holte diese, während Beka sich ihrer alten entledigte. Sie nahm ein Handtuch und wickelte es um sich; kaum eine Minute später kam auch Tyr mit frischer Wäsche zurück. Wortlos half er ihr hoch, stützte sie, sodass sie sich in die Duschkabine stellen konnte. Doch trotzdem sie sich festhielt, trugen ihre Beine sie auch hier noch nicht.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, bis sie flüsterte: "Helfen Sie mir?" Tyr nickte, wenn auch etwas unsicher, und begann, seine Lederhose und die Weste abzulegen. Er stützte Beka, als sie ihr Handtuch ablegte und, ihm den Rücken zudrehend, das Wasser anstellte.

Tyr seinerseits musste erst einmal den Anblick, den sie bot, verarbeiten. Ihre Haut war blass, fast grau, und rissig, ihr Körper gezeichnet von zahlreichen kleineren und größeren Wunden und Abschürfungen. Außerdem schien sie vollkommen abgemagert, so als hätte sie in den letzten Monaten kaum etwas zu Essen bekommen.

Beka zuckte zusammen, als das lauwarme Wasser über ihre spröde Haut und die Wunden lief. Der Schmutz war nie aus den Verletzungen entfernt worden; dadurch hatten sie sich entzündet und brannten nun wie Feuer, als sie endlich gereinigt wurden. Anasazi gab sich große Mühe, sehr vorsichtig zu sein, doch sie beide wussten, dass die Wunden dringend eine Desinfektion benötigten.

Als er sich schließlich dem klaffenden Einschnitt am Bein widmete, schrie sie auf und Tyr vermutete, dass sich eine natürliche Reaktion ihres Körpers einstellte, als sich dieser selbst in die Ohnmacht schickte, damit Beka die Schmerzen nicht ertragen musste. Mit Mühe konnte er sich auffangen, als sie plötzlich zusammensackte.

Er stellte das Wasser ab, legte ein Handtuch vorsichtig um sie und sprach die ganze Zeit auf sie ein, damit sie wieder zu sich kam, doch es zeigte keine Wirkung. Er brachte die junge Frau zurück zu den Crewquartieren, diesmal jedoch in ihr eigenes Bett. Sorgfältig versorgte er ihre Wunden und war froh, dass wenigstens die wichtigsten Dinge im Medizinschränkchen der Maru vorhanden waren.

Behutsam deckte er die noch immer nur in ein Handtuch gewickelte Beka zu und machte sich dann daran, etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten. Sie benötigte jetzt dringend Flüssigkeit und Nahrung, doch er war sich auch durchaus bewusst, dass sie langsam wieder an solche rangeführt werden musste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ein lautes "Nein" riss ihn nur wenig später aus seinen Gedanken. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden war er von der Kochecke der Maru zurück an Bekas Koje. Sich hin und her wälzend und wimmernd fand er Beka vor. Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Haut und für einen Moment fragte er sich, woher dieser bei ihrem ausgetrockneten Körper wohl noch kommen mochte.

"Ich... ich... nicht... weiß es nicht", murmelte sie immer wieder und vergeblich versuchte Tyr, sie zu wecken. Bis ihn ein Wort aufhorchen ließ: Tamerlan.

"Bitte, Beka, wach doch auf", sprach er halblaut auf sie ein, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und zog sie in seinen Arme. Endlich erwachte sie und versuchte sich im ersten Moment zu befreien, bis sie erkannte, wo sie war. Ihre Anspannung ließ etwas nach, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Für eine Weile saßen sie so schweigend da.

"Möchten Sie darüber reden?", begann Tyr leise und strich ihr zärtlich über das noch immer wirre Haar. Wieder herrschte Stille. Eine einsame Träne traf Tyrs Arm, der um sie geschlungen war und mit einem Mal hörte er sie sprechen.

"Es war so grausam... Ich habe Angst Tyr... Ich will dort nicht wieder hin... Nie wieder", flüsterte sie schließlich kaum hörbar und krallte sich an dem Nietzscheaner fest.

"Schsch, Beka, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie müssen da nicht wieder hin. Und wenn ich mich als ihr Leibwächter zur Verfügung stelle.

"Der Stamm... Es waren die... die... Puma-Eldiin. Sie... sie haben mich fast jeden Tag zu irgendwelchen... Untersuchungen geholt, haben mir mit altmodischen Methoden Blut abgenommen und... und sogar Rückenmark... ohne Betäubung entnommen. Außerdem haben sie... einige... Tests durchgeführt, bei denen mir... kranke Zellen eingepflanzt wurden, um die Wirkung des... des Gegenmittels zu überprüfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen die VC-33-Seuche etwas sagt, aber...", berichtete Valentine stockend und brach dann ab, als sie die Erinnerungen abermals schmerzhaft einholten. Sie spürte sofort das starke Pochen in ihrem Kopf, ein Gefühl, dass sie in den letzten Monaten nur zu oft verspürt hatte. Und man hat ihr nichts dagegen gegeben. Selbst Phina, der ihr zuletzt noch geholfen hatte, schien machtlos gewesen zu sein. Nicht machtlos gegen ihre Schmerzen - eher gegen seine Vorgesetzten. Und Telejn hatte es herzlich wenig interessiert, wie es ihr ging. Er wollte nur dieses Gegenmittel - koste es was es wolle, solange es nicht Beka Leben war, bevor sie die richtige Substanz gefunden hatten.

"Beka... Sie haben den Namen meines Sohnes gesagt...", begann Tyr mit einem fragenden Unterton in der Stimme. Valentine nickte.

"Es tut mir leid... sie... sie... wahrscheinlich habe ich im Schlaf geredet und sie haben es irgendwie gehört. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gesagt habe, aber sie haben herausgefunden, dass Ihr Sohn der nietzscheanische Messias ist. Daraufhin haben sie... sie... sie haben mich... sie wollten alles wissen und..."

"Schon gut, Beka. Sie müssen es nicht erzählen. Lassen Sie sich Zeit", unterbrach er sie, als er spürte, wie sie wieder anfing zu zittern.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Schmeckt es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Tyr, Beka beobachtend, wie sich das Essen häppchenweise zu sich nahm.

"Ja, sehr gut - danke", murmelte sie mit vollem Mund. Anasazi lächelte.

"Das freut mich. Wir werden übrigens in schätzungsweise zehn Stunden die Andromeda erreichen. Oder zumindest ihre letzten Koordinaten. Sie dürfte sich aber nicht weit von dort wegbewegt haben."

Die junge Frau nickte, doch Anasazi merkte sofort, dass ihre Gedanken sich um ganz andere, ihm unbekannte Dinge drehten. Wie hypnotisiert schien sie, als sie plötzlich aufstand und in Richtung des Cockpits ging.

"Wo wollen Sie hin? Beka? Beka!", rief er ihr verwirrt nach. Eilends lief er ihr hinterher und beobachtete dann, wie sie sich in dem Pilotensitz niederließ. Sie zog ihr gesundes Bein an und legte ihren Kopf auf das Knie. Gedankenverloren schaute sie nach draußen und beobachtete still die blinkenden Sterne. Tyr derweil setzte sich auf die Treppe der Pilotenkanzel und versuchte Valentines Blick zu folgen.

"Er hat mir von meiner Mutter erzählt... Mein Vater soll immerzu von ihr, meinem Bruder und mir gesprochen haben...", begann sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.

"Wer hat Ihnen das erzählt?"

"Der Arzt, dieser... Samuel Phina, der mir zuletzt noch geholfen hat. Er hat mir über Isella den Schüssel zukommen lassen. Und er war derjenige, der die meisten Untersuchungen und Tests durchgeführt hat..."

Tyr schwieg. Er konnte hören, dass sie wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen.

"Er... er hat sich dauernd entschuldigt... gesagt, er würde mir gerne... gerne helfen... mir etwas gegen diese Schmerzen geben... er durfte nicht. Telejn hätte ihn mit Sicherheit umgebracht... Deshalb... deshalb versuchte er mich abzulenken. Mein Vater wurde damals auch zu ihm gebracht..."

Sie stockte, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie geradewegs in Tyrs Augen, die Besorgnis und Mitgefühl ausstrahlten.

Seit Anasazi Beka gefunden hatte, fühlte er selbst, dass er sich veränderte. So verletzlich, wie sie momentan erschien, beanspruchte sie nun den Teil in ihm, der eigentlich für seine Familie vorgesehen war. Sie weckte seinen Beschützerinstinkt, verursachte ein Gefühl in ihm, dass ihn wahrscheinlich alles tun lassen würde, nur um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Die Menschenfrau schaute ihn überrascht an, als er sie plötzlich aus dem Sitz hob, sich seinerseits in diesen setzte und sie dann auf seinem Schoß platzierte. Wortlos hielt er sie und wartete, dass sie fortfuhr.

Valentine wusste nicht, warum er das immer wieder tat, doch er bot ihr mit seiner Nähe den Schutz und die Geborgenheit, nach der sie sich sehnte.

"Sie haben nach Ihrem Sohn gefragt...", sprach sie nun leise weiter.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, bei wen er ist und dass... dass er sich auf einem Planeten befindet. Die...", ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser, "... Folter hat ihnen nichts gebracht. Sie wissen nur von Tamerlans Existenz und... und seinem Erbe."

Tyr verspürte Erleichterung, als er Bekas Worte hörte und nun endlich wusste, dass sein Sohn vorläufig nicht in Gefahr war. Andererseits schmerzte ihn auch die Vorstellung dessen, was sie für ihr Schweigen hatte erleiden müssen. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht erfahren, ob all ihre Verletzungen von diesen Nietzscheanern stammten oder ob auch der Sklavenhändler ihr welche zugefügt hatte.

"Dad... er war damals nicht sehr lange dort... Die... Die Nietzscheaner wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nichts davon, dass er eine Frau hatte und erst recht nicht, dass Rafe und ich existierten. Ich habe Phina gefragt... er... er sagt, er hätte uns nicht... verraten. Tyr... würden Nietzscheaner ihre eigenen Familienmitglieder foltern, wenn sie an Informationen kommen wollen? Phina meinte, er gehöre zur Familie des Alphas."

Anasazi drückte Beka noch fester an sich und küsste ihr Haar.

"Eigentlich ist uns, wie Sie wissen, die Familie... heilig. Doch manchmal... manchmal gilt es auch als... Verrat, wenn jemand für den Stamm nützliche Informationen zurückhält. Wenn... wenn dieser Phina von Ihnen und ihrem Bruder gewusst hat und irgendjemand hat das mitbekommen, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass... dass man dafür gesorgt hat, dass er redet", erklärte er ruhig und spürte die Wut über seine Artgenossen in sich aufsteigen.

Nicht nur, dass sie ein eigenes Familienmitglied - mochte es auch einen anderen Nachnamen haben, was ihm dennoch seltsam erschien - folterten, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Sie verwendeten dieses Wissen auch noch dazu, um eine unschuldige Menschenfrau zu entführen und sie zu quälen. Es war bekannt, dass sich einige Stämme Sklaven nahmen, auch menschliche, aber keine würden sie so aufs Grausamste behandeln - solange sie die Befehle befolgen - und medizinische Tests an ihnen durchführen.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er ihren gleichmäßigen Atem bemerkte. Anscheinend fühlte sie sich bei ihm wirklich so sicher, dass sie in seiner Umarmung immer ihren heilenden Schlaf fand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nach nur sechs Stunden trafen sie wieder auf die Andromeda, deren Crew sich nach einigen Besorgungen entschlossen hatte, Tyr entgegen zu fliegen. Sie hatten sich sorgen gemacht, da der Nietzscheaner sich nicht gemeldet hatte; andererseits war das sicherlich auch recht klug von ihm gewesen, denn wer weiß, wer im Kommunikationsnetz noch so lauerte. Abgesehen davon hätte er von einem Ort, der ungefähr drei Tage entfernt von ihrer Position war, überhaupt keinen Kontakt zur Andromeda bekommen.

Als Tyr die Maru im Hangar landete und ausstieg, wartete die restliche Mannschaft bereits ungeduldig. Sofort stürmte Hunt auf ihn zu.

"Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte er sich sogleich, noch bevor er seinen Sicherheitsoffizier begrüßte.

"Den Umständen entsprechend, würde ich sagen. Sie hat einige schwere Verletzungen, aber scheinbar nur äußerlich und die Nanobots arbeiten gut. Sie braucht noch viel Ruhe, hat die meiste Zeit geschlafen. Aber ich denke, sie dürfte bald vollständig genesen sein", er schaute einen nach dem anderen an. "Zumindest körperlich", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Die anderen vier nickten und Trance verkündete augenblicklich, dass sie Beka untersuchen und behandeln würde. Kurz darauf war sie in der Maru verschwunden.

"Ich würde ihr gerne die Ruhe gönnen. Deshalb halte ich es für besser, wenn Sie noch ein paar Tage warten, bevor Sie ihr Fragen stellen", meinte der Nietzscheaner und schaute Harper, Dylan und Rommie eindringlich an.

Er wusste, dass vor allem der Captain und der kleine Ingenieur gerne gleich zu Beka gestürzt wären, doch das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, waren zwei neugierige Personen, die sie mit Fragen löcherten. Auch wenn er selbst Harper mehr Anstand zutraute, wollte er das Risiko nicht eingehen. Glücklicherweise war ihre neue Trance nicht mehr so geschwätzig wie die erste, wenngleich sie immer Einfühlungsvermögen gezeigt hatte, eine Eigenschaft, die der goldenen glücklicherweise nicht verloren gegangen war.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Beka?", fragte Gemini leise, als sie an Valentines Koje trat.

"Trance. Schön Sie wieder zu sehen", meinte die Angesprochene und drehte ihren Kopf dem goldenen Wesen zu.

"Hallo. Wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich dieses daraufhin und beobachtete, wie Valentine sich aufsetzte, bereit, ihr Hilfe zu leisten.

"Kommen Sie bis zur Krankenstation? Dann könnte ich Sie richtig untersuchen."

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich hier bleiben könnte. Mir geht es auch schon wieder ganz gut, Trance, Tyr hat meine Wunden gut versorgt und innere Verletzungen dürfte ich keine haben, ich denke, dass hätte ich dann schon gemerkt", widersprach die junge Pilotin.

"Nicht unbedingt. Es gibt kleine Verletzungen, die Sie am Anfang gar nicht bemerken und die eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis sie..."

"Trance, danke!", wurde das goldene Wesen von Beka energisch unterbrochen. "Lassen Sie mich bitte einfach nur hier. Ich möchte die Maru jetzt nicht verlassen, verstehen Sie das nicht? Ich fühle mich hier... sicherer", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

Kaum dass sie es gesagt hatte, saß Gemini auch schon neben ihr. Freundschaftlich legte sie einen Arm und die blonde Frau.

"Wenn Sie mich brauchen, rufen Sie mich einfach. Ich komme dann sofort. In Ordnung?"

Beka nickte schweigend, spürte, wie sich der Arm von ihr löste und kurze Zeit später hörte sie sich entfernende Schritte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wiederum Schritte durch das Schiff hallten und nur kurz darauf tauchte Tyr in ihrer Kabine auf.

"Hat Trance Sie durchgecheckt?", wollte er wissen, als er sich auf die Liege ihr gegenüber setzte.

"Nein, ich habe sie gebeten, wieder zu gehen. Es ist ja alles in Ordnung. Die Wunden haben Sie gut versorgt und wenn wirklich etwas ist, kann ich immer noch auf das Medizindeck gehen."

Anasazi musterte sie kritisch.

"Ich finde das nicht besonders gut. Sie sollten das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, ihre Verletzungen waren nicht die harmlosesten. Soll ich Ihnen helfen und Sie hinbringen?"

Widerstrebend verneinte Beka und versuchte, sich wieder hinzulegen. Doch erst mit Tyrs Hilfe schaffte sie es.

"Gut, dann schlafen Sie noch ein wenig. Ich bringe Sie morgen trotzdem aufs Medizindeck", meinte er und deckte sie vorsichtig zu.

"Und ich will keine Widerrede hören!", fügte er noch hinzu, als er sah, wie sie bereits wieder protestieren wollte.

"Schlafen Sie gut", sagte er noch, dann wandte er sich ab.

"Tyr?" Schon im Durchgang, der aus der Schlafkabine führte, stehend, drehte sich der Angesprochene um.

"Ich... ich... könnten Sie vielleicht... wenigstens... Würden Sie hier bleiben?", flüsterte Beka.

Sie konnte sich nicht denken, eine ruhige Nacht verbringen zu können, ohne dass der Nietzscheaner sie in seinen Armen hielt. Sogar in den Momenten, in denen Tyr die Maru geflogen hatte und sie auch nur kurz eingenickt war, war sie von Alpträumen geplagt worden. Eine ganze Nacht ohne ihn mochte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Sie war unheimlich dankbar, als er seine Weste auszog und sich zu ihr aufs Bett legte. Seine Hose, die ausnahmsweise mal aus Stoff und nicht aus Leder bestand, behielt er an.

Selig kuschelte sich Beka an Tyr, genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen, weichen Haut an ihrem Gesicht, dass sie an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte und strich mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ihm bei ihren Berührungen ein Schauer durchlief, doch sie war zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten und die junge Frau schlief tief und fest. Auch Anasazi ließ sich von der Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlte, anstecken und glitt nur wenig später ins Reich der Träume.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyr erwachte unsanft, als jemand neben ihm heftig strampelte und panisch um sich schlug. Schon nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er realisiert, wo er sich befand und dass die Person an seiner Seite Beka war.

Mit Mühe schaffte er es, ihre Arme und Beine an den wilden Bewegungen, die sie mit einer unheimlichen Kraft ausführte, zu hindern, damit sie sich nicht noch selbst verletzte.

Offensichtlich plagte sie wieder ein Alptraum, was in den letzten Nächten, in denen er immer bei ihr geschlafen hatte, nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Doch nun durchlebte sie scheinbar wieder einen solchen Traum, vielleicht eine Erinnerung aus den vergangenen fünf Monaten, der ihr die innere Unruhe bescherte.

Als sie endlich die Augen aufschlug, war er entsetzt über die Furcht, die sich in ihnen widerspiegelte. Was auch immer sie immer sie geträumt hatte - es schien schlimmer als die vorhergehenden nächtlichen Erzählungen ihres Unterbewusstseins. Ihr allgemeiner Zustand bereitete ihm schon genug Sorgen, doch es war mittlerweile eigentlich schon wieder unnormal, dass sie derartig zitterte und sich an ihn krallte wie jetzt.

Liebevoll drückte er sie an sich, streichelte ihr Gesicht, sprach auf sie ein, doch ihr Blick war starr ins Leere gerichtet. Die Bilder, die sie gesehen haben musste oder ein Szenario, das sie möglicherweise wiederholt durchlebt hatte, schienen sie nicht loszulassen, selbst nachdem sie dem Traum entfliehen konnte.

"Beka? Hörst du mich?", wechselte er zum vertrauten Du. Vielleicht schaffte er es so, Zugang zu ihr zu bekommen.

"Tyr... Sehen Sie das?", fragte sie plötzlich kaum hörbar mit Angst erfüllter Stimme, noch immer an ihm vorbei starrend.

"Was meinen Sie?", erkundigte sich Anasazi und drehte seinen Kopf etwas in die Richtung, in die sie schaute. Doch entdecken konnte er nichts.

"Bitte, erschießen Sie ihn. Er wird uns töten!" Sie wurde immer panischer und versuchte, an Tyrs Kampflanze, die am Kopfende des Bettes lag, zu gelangen, doch der Nietzscheaner hielt sie energisch fest.

"Lassen Sie mich! Er wird uns töten!", rief sie und wand sich weiter nach der Waffe.

"Verdammt, Beka, komm endlich zu dir! Da ist niemand, du halluzinierst nur!", versuchte er es nun etwas lauter, doch was er auch tat, es zeigte keine Wirkung.

Auf einmal fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich ein Beruhigungsmittel bereitgelegt hatte, für den Fall, dass genau eine solche Situation eintreten würde. Er hatte es von Trance erhalten, als er Beka zum Medizindeck gebracht hatte. Bei der Untersuchung hatte das goldene Wesen glücklicherweise keine inneren Verletzungen festgestellt, aber die psychischen Wunden würden noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis sie verheilt wären.

Blitzschnell langte er nun hinter sich und griff den Injektor. Ehe Beka wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er ihr das Serum auch schon verabreicht und mit den Worten "Bitte helfen Sie mir" auf den Lippen, die sie jedoch nur noch kaum verständlich murmelnd hervor brachte, schlief sie ein.

Tyr seinerseits lag wach und grübelte darüber nach, wen sie wohl gesehen haben mochte. Mit Sicherheit war es einer ihrer Peiniger, entweder der Sklavenhändler oder jemand von den Nietzscheanern, die sie für die Informationen über Tamerlan gefoltert hatten, gewesen.

Bis die junge Frau einige Stunden später wieder erwachte, fand er keinen Schlaf mehr. Und auch dann erfuhr er nicht, wer diese Furcht einflößende Person gewesen war - Beka konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wach gewesen zu sein, geschweige denn, dass sie jemanden gesehen hatte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Beka? Beka, wo sind Sie?", rief Tyr, als er durch die Maru lief.

"Hier!", hörte er prompt ihre Antwort und entdeckte sie, ihrer Stimme folgend, schließlich unter einem der Laufgitter des Maschinenraums.

"Was machen Sie da?", fragte er verdutzt und blickte kopfschüttelnd auf sie hinab. "Sie sollen doch noch ruhen."

"Tyr, wenn es nach Ihnen ginge, würde ich mich irgendwann zu Tode langweilen. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für Ihre Fürsorge und vor allem auch dafür, dass Sie nachts bei mir bleiben. Aber ich muss etwas tun, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig. Die letzten Stunden, in denen Sie nicht hier waren, wären für mich ohne Beschäftigung zur Qual geworden, verstehen Sie das?"

Während sie sprach, wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser und ihre Hände ruhten mittlerweile.

"Können Sie mir sagen, wann das endlich aufhört?", fragte sie ihn verzweifelt, als er zu ihren Arbeitsplatz krabbelte.

"Wann kann ich das alles vergessen und hinter mir lassen? Wann verschwinden diese Träume, dass ich endlich wieder ruhig schlafen kann? Wann kann ich endlich wieder ein normales Leben führen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, auf jeder Raumstation lauern irgendwelche Nietzscheaner, die mich zu ihrem Versuchskaninchen auserkoren haben, weil ich ja angeblich die Rettung und Lösung aller Dinge bin?" Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. "Wann, Tyr, wann?"

Zärtlich wischte Anasazi ihr ein paar vereinzelte Tränen, die über ihre Wangen kullerten, weg.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Beka. Ich würde Ihnen gern sagen, dass morgen alles wieder normal, alles wieder wie früher ist, aber das wäre gelogen. Es wird vielleicht sogar nie wieder, wie es einmal war. Ich würde Ihnen die Belastung abnehmen wenn ich könnte, aber es geht nicht.

Nur eines dürfen Sie nicht vergessen: Ich bin immer für Sie da. Die ganze Crew ist es. Ich habe Ihnen, kurz nachdem ich sie von dem Planeten weggeholt hatte, gesagt, dass ich auf sie aufpasse und sie beschütze. Und ich halte mein Wort."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Soll ich Ihnen nicht doch helfen?", erkundigte sich Tyr, bereit, Beka aufzufangen, falls sie es nicht schaffte, die Leiter hochzuklettern.

"Wussten Sie, dass runter zu kommen einfacher ist als wieder raaaahh...", wollte sie gerade erwidern, als sie mit dem Fuß abrutschte und direkt in Tyrs Arme fiel. "...rauf", beendete sie den Satz, als sie sich den Fuß rieb. "Au, tut das weh."

"Alles in Ordnung? Warum hören Sie auch nicht auf mich? Sie müssen ihr Bein erst wieder trainieren, die Muskeln waren verletzt. Muss ich sie denn wirklich auf dem Bett festbinden oder an einem Stuhl?", meinte Anasazi mit einem etwas scherzenden Unterton in der Stimme, doch Bekas für ein paar Sekunden entsetzter Blick ließ ihn realisieren, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, das war..."

"Schon gut, Tyr. Ich weiß ja, wie Sie es meinen", unterbrach sie ihn und seufzte.

"Vielleicht lege ich mich wirklich wieder hin. Es sei denn, Sie finden eine Methode, mein Bein auszuwechseln. Dann stürz ich mich sofort wieder auf die Arbeit."

"Wissen, Sie, dann sage ich Ihnen wohl besser nicht, dass ich gerade eines auf Vorrat habe. Ist mir ganz recht, wenn sie noch eine Weile das tun, was Ihre Ärztin Ihnen sagt - still sitzen oder liegen und das Bein nur gering belasten. Gedulden Sie sich noch ein paar Tage, dann trainiere ich mit Ihnen persönlich."

Als sie in sein verschmitztes Lächeln schaute, musste die junge Pilotin unwillkürlich grinsen.

"Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?", lachte sie, während sie mittlerweile dank Tyr die Leiter heraufklettern konnte und nun ans Geländer gelehnt stand.

"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich der Valentin'sche Charme..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nur kurze Zeit später stand Beka unter der Dusche - inzwischen war sie wieder allein dazu in der Lage -, während Anasazi ihr etwas zu essen zubereitete. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, für sie zu kochen und sie bedankte sich jedes Mal glücklich. Es freute ihn, zu sehen, dass ihr Appetit wieder zunahm und auch, dass es ihr schmeckte.

Und wenn es einen Menschen gab, wenn es überhaupt eine Person gab, die er als Freund bezeichnen würde, war das wohl Rebeka Valentine. Er wusste, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

"Tyr?", erklang zwanzig Minuten nach ihrem Verschwinden in der Dusche Bekas Stimme. Sofort wollte er zu ihr eilen, doch er konnte kaum alles fallen lassen und ich umdrehen, da erschien sie schon, in ein Badehandtuch gewickelt, in dem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum, an den sich die Kochecke anschloss.

"Könnten Sie mir bitte mit meinem Bein helfen?"

"Natürlich", bekam sie zur Antwort und beobachtete, wie er sich die Hände wusch und kurz kontrollierte, ob das Essen ein paar Minuten ohne ihn auskommen könnte.

Wortlos ging sie dann voraus und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Anasazi hatte ihre Versorgung komplett übernommen und Trance als "Krankenschwester" abgelöst, nachdem ein Großteil der Verletzungen wieder fast verheilt war.

"Und, haben Sie sich schon ein Trainingsprogramm überlegt? Sie haben es mir schließlich versprochen", versuchte Valentine ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Auf der einen Seite empfand sie diese wortlose Verständigung als angenehm - sie stellte etwas besonderes für Beka dar - auf der anderen Seite war es ihr manchmal auch wieder zu still. Die einzige Person, mit der sie in den fünf Monaten ihrer Gefangenschaft längere Gespräche geführt hatte, war Dr. Phina gewesen. Doch im Vergleich zu der ihr ewig erschienenen Zeit, die vergangen war, waren es mehr Stunden und Tage der schrecklichen Stille gewesen, die sie so manches Mal beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten.

"Langsam müssten Sie mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich so ziemlich alles im Voraus plane, und zwar in einem angemessenen Zeitabstand. Ich hoffe doch, Sie erwarten nicht, dass ich besondere Rücksicht auf Sie nehme?", antwortete er, doch Beka sah an einem erfolglos verkniffenen Lächeln, dass er es nicht unbedingt ernst meinte.

"Alles im Voraus geplant? Das muss ja ein furchtbar langweiliges Leben sein", stellte die junge Frau nüchtern fest.

"Furchtbar langweilig!", erwiderte er prompt, sein Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen ernst. Erst als sie losprustete, lachte auch er laut heraus.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigten und Tyr, noch immer schmunzelnd und froh darüber, Beka wieder etwas ausgelassener zu sehen, meinte: "Langsam sollten Sie wieder still halten, sonst werden wir hier nie fertig und außerdem brennt Ihr Essen dann an."

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er die Bandage, die ihr Bein noch stützen sollte, angelegt hatte und sich dann wieder ihrem Essen widmete.

Gerade rechtzeitig erschien Beka nur kurz darauf - vollständig bekleidet - bei Tisch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sagen Sie, Tyr... ähm...", fing sie nach einer Weile stillen Schweigens an herumzudrucksen. "War... war das vorhin ernst gemeint... also... dass... dass Sie immer alles planen? Ich meine, wenn ich daran denke, was wir in den letzten drei Jahren alles... erlebt haben... da... da frage ich mich, was man da großartig hätte planen können."

Der Nietzscheaner schaute sie belustigt an.

"Ausgerechnet das interessiert Sie? So wie Sie gerade angefangen haben, hatte ich erwartet, sich fragen mich wieder nach Tamerlan. Sie können sich sicher denken, dass es mal eine Zeit in meinem Leben gab, wo tatsächlich beinahe jede Minute genauestens geplant war. Natürlich ist das heute nicht mehr möglich. Trotzdem halte ich noch immer gerne einige Dinge ein. Mein morgendliches Jogging mit Dylan, das Training, Lektüre diverser Werke - vorzugsweise Nietzsche, versteht sich - und nun verständlicherweise auch noch, sooft wie möglich, Zeit für meinen Sohn." Er hielt kurz inne und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. "Beka - warum interessiert Sie das?", fragte er nochmals.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Als Sie das vorhin sagten, da musste ich daran denken, wie ungeplant mein Leben eigentlich ist. Sogar jetzt noch, wo ich auf der Andromeda lebe. Ich glaube, als ich nicht zurückkam und mich nicht gemeldet habe, da wussten Sie alle nicht so recht, ob ich es nun einfach verschlafen habe oder ob mir wirklich etwas passiert ist. Und... im Moment bringe ich wohl auch Ihr Leben ziemlich durcheinander, oder? Das tut mir leid."

"Das tust du schon seit geraumer Zeit", murmelte er, während er sich einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund schob...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tyr, ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem", meinte Beka, als sie sich abends an Anasazi kuschelte.

"Und das wäre?", fragte er und schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Missmut und Neugier an.

"Sie werden jetzt wohl für immer hier schlafen müssen, ich hab mich langsam an Sie gewöhnt", eröffnete sie ihm. Als er darauf nicht antwortete, rappelte sie sich auf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, ihr Kopf auf ihre Armen, die auf seinem Brustkorb lagen, gestützt.

"Was, gar kein Kommentar? Keine Jubelrufe, kein Protest? Sagen Sie bloß, das haben Sie auch schon mit eingeplant?"

"Das nicht, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit mit meiner Planung recht großzügig", gab er verschmitzt lächelnd zurück. Dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernst. "Mal Scherz beiseite, Beka - mit Ihrem derzeitigen... seelischen Zustand sollten Sie jemanden haben, der Sie beispielsweise nachts, wenn Sie wieder Alpträume haben, weckt und Ihnen versichert, dass Ihnen nichts passieren kann. Ich könnte das natürlich auch Rommie überlassen. Oder Trance bitten, bei Ihnen zu bleiben. Aber wie Sie selbst gerade sagten - Sie haben sich an mich gewöhnt." Dass auch er sich bereits an sie gewöhnt hatte, verschwieg er - dass wusste sich wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut selber.

"Und was schließt diese Planung noch ein?", erkundigte sich Beka, die sich nicht sehr wohl dabei fühlte, wieder an ihre Alpträume erinnert zu werden.

"Sie betreffend oder die Andro...", begann er, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich Bekas Lippen auf den seinen wieder fanden. Nur ganz kurz war die leichte Berührung, bevor sie sich wieder löste und der verblüfft-fragende Blick des Nietzscheaners sie traf.

"Was... was war denn das jetzt?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht so recht", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und strich mit einem Finger über seine warmen, weichen Lippen, bevor sie diese erneut mit ihren berührte, diesmal schon etwas fester. Vorsichtig entzog er sich ihr, als er spürte, wie ihre Zunge über seine Lippen wanderte.

"Beka, was soll das?"

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur demonstrieren, wie spontan mein Leben verläuft", flüsterte sie und wiederum suchten ihre Lippen die seinen. Seine Hände an ihrem Gesicht hielten sie davon ab.

"Indem Sie mich küssen? Glauben Sie mir, Beka, ich kenne Sie und Ihr Leben besser, als Sie vermuten", erwiderte er mehrdeutig und ließ sie wieder los. "Schlafen Sie. Sie brauchen Ihre Ruhe", fügte er noch hinzu, schob sie sanft von sich herunter und schloss die Augen.

"Tyr?"

"Mhh?"

"Ich will jetzt nicht schlafen", meinte sie mit einem energischen Unterton in der Stimme, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und ihr Mund fand sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

Anasazi fragte sich mittlerweile, was mit ihr los war, er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Doch ein weiterer Kuss, diesmal schon verlangender, erstickte jeglichen Protest und Widerspruch im Keim. Ein Teil von ihm war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob er das zulassen sollte, doch er konnte sich der Leidenschaft, die Beka an den Tag legte und seinem eigenen Verlangen nicht mehr erwehren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so vollends wohl gefühlt, als er aufgewacht war. Überhaupt hatte er dieses Gefühl noch nie verspürt. Und er hätte nie vermutet, dass eine Menschenfrau ihm dieses vermitteln könnte.

Andererseits war Beka Valentine auch etwas Besonderes.

Liebevoll betrachtete er das friedlich schlafende Wesen, um das er seine Arme geschlungen hatte, und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne ihres wieder wie früher seidigen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Auch ihre Haut hatte wieder eine gesunde Farbe angenommen und sie war auch nicht mehr so rissig und rau, sondern so geschmeidig, wie er es kannte, wie er es bei ihrem gemeinsamen Training schon oft bemerkt hatte. Auch die meisten ihrer Wunden waren wieder narbenlos verheilt, nur die etwas größeren zeigten sich noch und natürlich war da dann noch die Verletzung an ihrem Bein. Die würde wohl noch eine Weile Zeit und auch Training brauchen.

Als Beka die Augen öffnete, fand sie Tyrs Gesicht direkt über dem ihren wieder.

"Guten Morgen", flüsterte er. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Sehr gut, aber viel zu wenig", meinte sie lächelnd und zog seinen Kopf zu einem innigen Kuss herunter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Du brauchst keine Rücksicht auf mich zu nehmen. Drück deinen Fuß so fest gegen meinen Brustkorb, wie du kannst, es tut mir nicht weh", erklärte Tyr und setzte den Fuß ihres verletzten Beines zurück an seinen Oberkörper.

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Ich bin doch gar nicht in der Lage, noch fester zuzudrücken. Abgesehen davon, dass ich es auch nicht wollte - ich kann dir gar nicht weh tun."

"Früher hat man, soweit ich weiß, bei solchen Verletzungen eine Schwimmtherapie bzw. Wasserübungen angewandt. Schwimmen ist leichter und nicht so schmerzhaft, aber der Effekt ist der gleiche."

"Ja, vielleicht, aber soweit ich weiß, hat die Andromeda keinen Pool an Bord", gab Beka, nicht gerade begeistert von dem Gedanken an diese Therapieform, zurück.

"Wir sind ganz in der Nähe von Tschenia, einem Planeten mit einer... gigantischen... Kur- und Erholungsanlage. Das wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit für einen Urlaub, oder was meinst du? Das Gelände ist so groß und so vielfältig, dass sich dort für jeden aus der Crew was Geeignetes finden lassen wird, ohne dass wir uns jeden Tag über den Weg laufen. Und nebenbei kannst du diese Therapie machen", erwiderte er und zog sie von der Matte, auf der sie lag, vorsichtig hoch in seine Arme. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und fuhr dann leise fort: "Und so ein Urlaub wäre doch sicher nicht schlecht, oder?"

"Mr. Anasazi, ich muss mal wieder neidlos anerkennen, dass Ihre Ideen unschlagbar sind", erwiderte sie lächelnd. "Wollen wir gleich zu Dylan gehen?"

"Drückst du dich etwa vor dem Training?"

"Na hör mal, was denkst du von mir?"

"Wahrscheinlich das Richtige", meinte er augenzwinkernd und zog sie dann, ihr keine Chance lassend, sich noch umzuziehen, Richtung Brücke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Captain Hunt, wir müssen etwas mit Ihnen besprechen!", verkündete Tyr sogleich, als sie die Ops betraten.

"Beka!", rief der Angesprochene, den Nietzscheaner scheinbar ignorierend. "Sie wollte ich gerade von Rommie suchen lassen. Da ist eine Nachricht für Sie reingekommen. Ich kann Ihnen nur leider nicht sagen, von wem sie ist."

"Ich seh sie mir gleich hier an. Und dann müssen Tyr und ich etwas mit Ihnen besprechen", gab sie gut gelaunt zurück und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann auf den Hauptschirm.

"In Ordnung. Rommie, spiel die Nachricht ab!", befahl Dylan. Sekundenbruchteile später erschien ein Nietzscheaner auf der Bildfläche.

"Mein Name ist Anjoras Telejn. Ich wollte mich nur im Namen meines Stammes und auch aller anderen Nietzscheaner bei Rebeka Valentine bedanken. Sie hat das gesamte nietzscheanische Volk von der Seuche befreit und damit gerettet", erklärte der Mann und kaum dass sie sich versahen, wurde der Bildschirm auch schon wieder schwarz...

Ende


End file.
